custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Suqor
Suqor is a travelling De-Matoran Minstrel who has been searching and exploring multiple landmasses and islands in order to fulfill some of Artakha's great requests. Biography Early Life Suqor was originally a normal inhabitant of another mountainous De-Matoran village somewhere on the Northern Continent of Aqua Magna. He was known for serving as a skilled Musician among its citizenry and before his later departure had composed a number of masterpieces to honor the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Call of the Spirits Sometime after the Great Cataclysm, Suqor decided to work on a wonderful overture fit for a symphony (the idea came to him in a dream not to long ago). But before he was able to finish his newest creation, a ghostly voice came from out of nowhere and started to tell him about another deep crisis that the Matoran Universe was facing. Originally, he refused to accept the mission as he thought he wasn't fit for such work outside the boundaries of what he usually did. But through some good coaxing by another spirit, Suqor soon agreed to the job and set off from his village. As he left though, whispers and voices followed Suqor even after he left the region from which his village was born, coming from his surrounding at random intervals, and all the while driving him to the brink of paranoia. During its advent he would try to ignore them or even tried to understand them, but he once he finally saw that his efforts were in vain as well as how it progressed he couldn't help but think as to why this was even happening to him, but more to the point, what were they even saying? For all he could hear was mere gibberish at really fast paces, coming from different directions. A couple bands of Matoran themselves stumbled down the road towards Suqor and each was asked if they could hear them too, sadly each one of them said no. Meanwhile, on times that he would droll off to sleep, mysterious figures filled his mind as they faintly cried their unknown pleas toward him, only this time he thought he could actually understand them those times. Continuing onward toward the edge of the continent, Suqor realized that every one of the noises that were bothering him before were not there this time. Thankful for this unprecedented turn of events, Suqor decided to write his first journal entry away from home, with a melodious tune attached to it. While writing in his diary however (which he no doubt brought with him before left on this strange mission), he started to review over the strange voices that kept calling out to him and to him only. A Forgotten Puzzle Several days had passed before he finally reached the shoreline of the Northern Continent, there he entered the nearest port where he could get a boat to sail outwards. As he was looking around however, an unknown Vortixx popped out of nowhere, claiming that he was a smart shopper dying for the latest fads of the universe. He later explained that his name was Crestio, an energetic salesman that traveled to countless islands, hoping to find not only customers, but esteemed artifacts as well. One Artifact in particular he couldn't find yet was the Heart of Light, an ancient relic said to have been created by a Great Being who wanted to shed the power of light to those who deeply desired it. But conflicts with the others of her kind, including those of the mortals that wanted to use it for malice, caused the object to break and scatter as several different pieces, each one flung to the distant corners of Aqua Magna. Suqor became fascinated with this legend and thought about abandoning his mission for a while in order to search for the missing pieces of the puzzle. Unfortunately, the voices came back into his mind, telling him that such an idea was foolish and meaningless when compared to the task at hand. But Suqor, liking the thought of discovering an ancient artifact, felt such could make him instantly famous and more people would want to come to his concerts from all across Aqua Magna. With that in mind, he instantly ignored the voices inside his head, accepted the challenge from Crestio, and set off on a ship to the place it was last seen. During the Voyage, deadly waves splashed the ship around to the point of nearly halting its movement. As a way of boosting morale for its Vortixx crew, Suqor decide to open up his instrument and play a nice song. Karzahni This part will be coming soon... Dark Questions This part will be coming soon... Artakha This part will be coming soon... Dreams beyond the Destruction This part will be coming soon... Abilities and Traits Suqor is a De-Matoran musician who cares quite a bunch about the scores he composes, however he is also known to have an adventurist nature deep within him as well. Tools and Weapons Since he is an established musician, Suqor would always have some sort of compatible Musical instrument with him, just in case he ever gets any ideas or wants to play old ones. He is also known to bear twin Sonic Forks, each having the blades of a dagger. After his encounter with Artakha though, he is given not only a rare Celestial map of the entire Matoran Universe, but also Artakha's own legendary compass, thus allowing him the complete guidance to anything that is desired most throughout the Matoran Universe or even beyond it too. Category:Matoran Category:De-Matoran